ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimension Defenders/Tropes
*'Action Girl' - several, but Zoe and Corrina stand out. **'Action Mom' - Karin. *'Adult Fear' - both In-and-Out-Universe. *'Affably Evil' - Byron and D.N.A. are genuine threats that our heroes have to face from time to time, but they are charming and usually have no ill will towards them. **'Faux Affably Evil' - Kronos is polite and refined in his appearance and tact, but it is nothing more than a mask that hides his twisted intentions. *'Alpha Bitch' - Corrina is snobbish, seemingly careless, and overall mean spirited. **'Lovable Alpha Bitch' - Corrina becomes this around Season 2. *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'Big Bad' - **''Season 1'' has Sid, a former Child Prodigy who's dream we're shattered after he got assaulted by Kronos, both physically and mentally. in the final act of the season, this turn in to Big Bad Ensemble with Byron and D.N.A. **''Season 2'' has a Big Bad Ensemble that consist of Sam, the 120th wielder of the Lightning Pendant, who recently lost both her husband(who was 120th holder of the Air Pendant) and best friend(who was 120th holder of the Fire Pendant), thus pushing her Mama Bear Instincts to the extremes. and Nathaniel, the father of said best friend, whose plan is not dissimilar to Sid's plan. **''Season 3'' was initially thought to have Governor Smith but in turned out be non other than Kronos himself. **''Season 4'' has Krilgazz, who actually managed to pull off his evil plan at the beginning of the season. and the remaining heroes are actually trying to undo his actions **''Season 5'' has Krilgazz, but this time, this is after his evil plan has been reversed and he instead of just pulling it off again, he is bent in killing any opposition before he could do so. **''Season 6'' **''Season 7'' **''Season 8'' *'?' - . *'Crazy Prepared' - Sid, BIG TIME. *'Blood Knight' - Gordon fits this to a T. if he shows up when the situation is not dire, this is why. *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'Five-Man Band' **The Original Line-Up ***'The Hero' - Cayden is the socially awkward chosen one who's idealism is second to none. ***'The Lancer' - Bart is cynical and aloof, but non the less commited to doing what is right. ***'The Smart Guy' - Lucas is the to-go-guy in case of fixing gadgets and solving complex issues. ***'The Big Gal' - Corrina is the most athletic member of the group(sans Gordon) and usually the most blunt of the five. ***'The Chick' - Zoey is the one who manages to keep the other four together. ***'The Sixth Ranger' - Gordon is not a team player in the slightest, but shows up to back up the other five in dire situations. **'Five-Token Band' ***'The Hero' - Cayden is of Japanese-British descent. ***'The Lancer' - Bart is a Francophone Canadia. ***'The Smart Guy' - Lucas is of Dutch-Indonesian/Jakartan Descent ***'The Big Gal' - Corrina is of Portugese-Nigerian descent. ***'The Chick' - Zoey is of Indian-German descent. ***'The Sixth Ranger' - Gordon is a Hispanic American. **The Line-Up in Seasons 4-5 ***'Big Good' - Django ***'The Hero' - Cayden ***'The Lancer' - Sid ***'The Smart Gal' - Selena ***'The Big Gal' - Anne ***'The Chick' - Caitlynn ***'The Sixth Ranger' - Gordon *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'I Just Want to Be Normal' - when Cayden tells Leopardo why he wants to be special, Leopardo explains him that trope. *'I Just Want to Be Special' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'Jerkass' - Bart, Corrina and Gordon aren't exactly the nicest oepole in the world...... **'Jerk with a Heart of Gold' - ......but their hearts are in the right place. **'Jerk with a Heart of Jerk' - just because Byron doesn't have ill wil ltowards the defenders, doesn't mean he won't give up his neffarious plans. **'French Jerk' - Bart is the son of a Frech mother and a Canadian(billingual) father. but as mentioned above, isn't the nicest guy you'll probable meet. *'Jerk Jock' - . **'Lovable Jock' - . **'Took a Level in Jerkass' - both Gordon and Sid get hit by this in Season 2. thankfully, they get better *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'The Stoic' - Bart and on occasion, Cayden. *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . *'?' - . Category:Tropes Category:Wazzupguys's Ideas